


Pleasant Surprise

by okaybispearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Crying, Cussing, Dark Past, F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Lesbian, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Amethyst/Pearl - Freeform, Past Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli, Past Bismuth/Peridot, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Peridot/Lapis Lazuli/Bismuth, Past Relationship(s), Pearl is hurting so bad pls help her, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: When Bismuth and Pearl accidentally conceive with gemlings, it's Pearl's job to deal with the fact that there might be someone entirely new. (bismuth/pearl + side ships)
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Needy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped me write this! She doesn't have an AO3 account, but shoutout to Willow!

Pearl knew that she should have dealt with this on her own.

Why had she been so reckless? She was never a reckless gem, and she NEVER let heat interfere with her friendships between other gems. Not even Rose, although it was more of Rose's decision no to help her. What would Garnet and Amethyst think about this? What would Rose think? As much as Pearl was trying to escape from her former love, she couldn't help but think about her opinion. No matter how much she told herself that Rose is dead to her; she can't help but still think about these things.

She had a fluctuating headache (getting worse and better by the second), crushing abdominal pain, and she knew that her and Bismuth's mixed scent lingered off of her. Peridot had already picked up the scent as she moved around the kitchen. Even though it wasn't fun watching the small gem pinch her nose every time she walked by (attempting to ignore the hypnotizing smell), it was better off for the gems mistaking her pregnancy scent for a heat cycle. Eventually they would find out, but she wanted to keep this a secret from the crystal gems as long as possible.

It had been thousands of years since gem reproduction had been in fashion. The diamonds would choose two deserving gems and have them breed. Eventually the gemlings would be born to make even more gems for their court. After a few years, the diamonds realized that this wouldn't work forever due to slow pace, so they doubled their efforts in the field of natural gem production. The only gem she could think of that was around that long ago was the diamonds, but there was no way she would confide in them. So, seeming that there wasn't a way she could learn more about gemling birth, she relied on human pregnancy books.

She waited until everyone left the beach side home to read them. She knew that she was pregnant, but everything in her mind told her to look further into past to look for any hints that this wasn't real. Maybe the other gems were right, maybe it was just an unusually strong heat cycle. Maybe she had swallowed something by accident, maybe the 5 growing lumps weren't gems. She was feeling nauseous, but from what she learned in these books, that was also a symptom of pregnancy. But she hadn't even eaten anything since Steven's departure! It didn't make any sense!

Pearl put her face in her hands. She needed to stop telling herself that she was fine, that this was normal. The night Bismuth and Pearl had was clear in her mind. Pearl had let heat take over her. They hadn't been careful. Pearl was always careful. Suddenly, she raced to the toilet. Skidding to a halt in front of the equipment, she wrenched her back over and threw her mouth to the water as a pile of greenish mush met the water.

As she finished up, she looked to her side. Standing there was Amethyst and Garnet looking down at her.

"You good?" Amethyst asked, hand on hip. Pearl snapped up, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief from the counter.

"Oh yes! Just a little under the weather!" She lied, giving a half-hearted smile to her teammates.

"Are you sure? You seem to have something on your mind lately," Garnet asked, putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder, Sapphire's cool gem meeting Pearl's steaming skin.

Pearl prayed that Garnet didn't use her future vision, or that it was clouded. Pearl would never wish harm on Garnet, but at the moment she hoped that Garnet wasn't having a great time. The worse of a mood her leader was in, the harder it was for her to predict what would happen. "I'm perfectly fine! Um- Amethyst, aren't you going out tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks P!" Amethyst nodded at Pearl as she raced out the door, off to venture who knows where.

Pearl tried to hurry up and leave, but Garnet was faster. She grabbed Pearl's delicate hands. "What's actually wrong Pearl? You're acting strange," Garnet murmured.

"Garnet, I'm fine," Pearl reassured her with slightly more aggression, pulling her hand back to her side.

Garnet sighed. "Pearl, you're going through your heat cycle. It's not a big deal. If you let us help you, it'll all be resol-" Garnet was cut off by Pearl.

"I don't need your help!" She snapped. Pearl hadn't snapped at Garnet like that in a long time. Now that she thinks of it, that was another symptom from one of the human pregnancy guides she had read.

Garnet looked at Pearl longingly, mumbled something under her breath, and then left the bathroom.

**-3 Days Later-**

It had only been a few days since the vomit incident, but she already felt the symptoms so much stronger. Classes were off for a bit, so she hadn't seen Bismuth in about a week. Usually they met everyday to talk about classes, she always helped the gem with teaching a craftsmanship class. Every second away from her was agonizing. It must be because Bismuth was her sire. She prayed to the stars that this was natural.

One of the biggest changes she had noticed was her gem. Projecting holograms, storing items, became increasingly more difficult.

Pearl had managed to find a few documents of early gemling birth, but only one piece was informative. It explained that the dame would feel a pull towards her sire. Although it put her in pain every time she thought about Bismuth, at least she knew it was normal.

Pearl had thought about telling Bismuth about her condition ever since the idea that she was pregnant had popped into her mind. But, she felt that she shouldn't. What would Bismuth say? She took a deep breath and thought about the night her and Bismuth had.

How nice Bismuth was when Pearl told her she was in heat. How gentle she was. The constant appreciation she gave Pearl. The nicknames... What if Bismuth would never want to share that with her. Knowing that she might not want anything to do with their gemlings.

She longed for that. As much as she regretted it at the same time. How kind she was..

Pearl took a step forward towards the door, wanting to rush into Bismuth's arms and let it all out. She let out a sad moan. She took another step forward.

-

_**"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to do anything you aren't okay with," Bismuth asked, between short soft kisses. Pearl in her lap.** _

_**"Yes, yes! Please! I need this!" Pearl yelled. This heat was agonizing.** _

-

She took her third step forward.

-

_**"Good. I need this too," Bismuth responded, returning the affection. Bismuth lifted her up closer to her chest. Pearl looked intensely into her eyes, before Bismuth let out a devious chuckle and swung her around.** _

_**Pear let out a giggle. "Thank you. Thank you so much."** _

-

Pearl began to tear up, remembering her time spent with the gem.

-

_**"Don't be. I want this just as much. I want you."** _

_**"You're too much Bismuth," Pearl chuckled, kissing her as she pressed her smaller body against the strong gem.** _

-

She heard Garnet's footsteps coming down from Greg's room. "Pearl? Why are you upset."

Pearl raced out the door, heading towards the school.

Garnet called out her name once more, before giving up. Pearl was always odd. Whatever was wrong, it would be fine. She was strong. The fusion gave a shrug and went into her room.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Amethyst find out the truth ~ Pearl delivers the news to her sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Willow for some help writing this one!

After a long night, Garnet returned back to the living room. Pearl was still gone. She walked across the wooden floor, to look through the draped windows. The smaller gem hadn't been herself. The last time she spent this much time alone was when Rose passed. She was always on and off.

Eventually, Garnet would have to go find her friend, wherever she decided to go. Amethyst was still out, probably getting drunk at a party somewhere. The conclusion Garnet had came to was that Pearl was just acting out because of her heat cycle, even though her friend had claimed that she was fine. With Pearl, it was never 'fine'.

Garnet exhaled, and sat on the off-white couch. She looked down, it had been a long night of cleaning and training. Her head tipped to the side when she saw a number of opened books, stuck on various different pages. She smelt Pearl's heat scent drifting off of the book. That didn't make sense. It wasn't like her to just leave a book sitting open. Garnet took the book in her gentle grasp. She flashed off her visors to take a peek at the item.

Garnet read aloud. "Symptoms Of Pregnancy Part 2: Morning Sickness." She continued reading until footsteps could be heard outside of the beach side home.

There was a quiet knock on the door. She slid over to open it, hoping that it was Pearl coming back to tell her what was going on.

"Pea-" Garnet asked, until she saw a figure of a short, purple gem. Amethyst.

Amethyst gave a drunken smile. "Hey G-Squad! 'Wassup?!"

"Nothing, I was hoping it was Pearl at the door. Soon after you left she had ran somewhere," Garnet responded, knowing well that the barely-conscious gem wouldn't remember anything she had just said.

"Where did she run off to?" Amethyst asked, laying on the couch after her long night of drunken fun. She glared at the books splat on the table. "And why are you reading about babies?"

Garnet's eyes flashed with worry. _All of them are about pregnancy?_ She thought to herself. Garnet had assumed that pearl was just cleaning out old books, and she happened to come across one of Rose's old ones. "Pearl was reading them. She just left them sitting there."

"Why?" Amethyst questioned, raising an eyebrow at the perma-fusion.

"I-I don't know.." Garnet murmured, sitting down with the gem. She slid her hands across the dust cover books.

"Why'd she leave?" The purple gem sat up to sit beside her friend.

Garnet looked at the gem beside her. "I asked her if she needed help with her heat-cycle. She yelled at me and ran out of the bathroom. The last time I saw her was when she walked outside crying." She picked out one of the books. "Maybe it wasn't her heat-cycle..."

Amethyst snorted. "Ooh are we 'gonna have a baby pearl in the house?" She joked, slapping her knee.

Garnet looked up at her. Fear flashed in all three of her eyes. Fear wasn't an emotion Garnet showed often. "I think so."

"Bruh, it was a joke. You don't actually think so? ... Right?" Amethyst said, her laid back mode slowly turning into a burning question.

Garnet flipped through the pages of the pregnancy guide. "I do. It all makes sense. She's an era one gem too. They have the highest probability of producing gemlings."

Amethyst shifted uncomfortably. "Did you.. like.. 'yknow.."

"No." Garnet responded, shaking her head. "You haven't either?"

"Nope. I mean we have in the past, but that was years ago," Amethyst said, in a darker tone than her usual way of speaking.

"I recognize the scent now. The smell of gemlings is very easily confused with the smell of heat. She couldn't have been with a human, it has to be a gem. Bismuth, Lapis, or Peridot come to mind." Garnet explained.

"Will she have to give up her form? I don't know anything about babies other then Steven, but he's half human." The purple gem exclaimed. Garnet hadn't seen Amethyst genuinely concerned since Steven left.

"No. There will be multiple babies. Sapphire has experienced a few gem births, but she doesn't know much," Garnet said firmly.

"Should we go find her?" Amethyst asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe. If she doesn't come home tonight, then we will. Pearl might just need some space," Garnet said, going back into her room. "Goodnight."

-

Pearl had arrived to Little Home School. She had ran the whole way there, not even the geodes inside of her was stopping her speed. If Garnet and Amethyst wanted to look for her, they could. But right now, seeing Bismuth was the only thing that mattered.

It was a Saturday evening, about 10:00 PM. Bismuth taught a late-night class right now in the forge. The class was a study on the art of using fire to perfect your blade. Pearl didn't want to interrupt the class, but both gems would be tired by the time the session ended and there was no way Pearl was going to deliver this information while half-asleep. She entered the forge, luckily the entrance was left open.

"Now that you know how to craft your very own blade, I have to go over the precau-"

"Bismuth! I have to talk to you." Pearl yelled to the blacksmith, feet shuffling over each other nervously.

Bismuth looked over to Pearl. Any other time, Bismuth would love to see her friend. After telling Steven about her crush at the roller rink, he had been encouraging her to share her feelings. That night when Pearl had went into heat, she had went to Bismuth. That was a night to remember. But, work was what mattered at the moment.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll be back in a second!" Bismuth said, jogging to where Pearl was standing beside the entrance.

"What's up?" Bismuth asked, trying to hide the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I need to tell you something, can we go outside?" Pearl asked, blue eyes wide as ever as she looked up at her sire.

"Pearl, I have to work right now." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Please just come. It's important." Pearl squeaked, tears beginning to form.

"Oh no, no, no. It's okay. We can go outside." Bismuth said softly, leading the delicate gem outside onto the path.

By the time the gems were out of the forge, Pearl was bawling. Bismuth hugged her, and Pearl hugged her back, squeezing for comfort. "You know what it does to me when you cry. Now tell me what's wrong."

Pearl released and looked into Bismuth's dark orbs. "I'm pregnant."

Bismuth's eyebrow raised. "What?"

"That night, when I went into heat. I'm carrying your gemlings. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I need you."

"R-really?" Bismuth felt herself stutter. So many emotions hitting her at once.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just didn't think about this. Gemling reproduction hasn't been heard of in years! Especially not a pearl and a bismuth! I just wasn't thinking." Pearl was tumbling over her own words at this point, slipping into insanity.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. We're going to have gemlings!" Bismuth exclaimed, picking up Pearl in a tight hold. She couldn't believe it! This was actually happening! And with Pearl...

Pearl gave out in a fit of tearful laughter. "What are we going to do?" Pearl said, still laughing and crying.

"Well.." Bismuth looked down at the smaller gem's stomach. Pearl grabbed her hands and pressed them against her stomach. They were there. Five rocks pressed gently against the smooth surface of her partner's white skin. "This is amazing!"

Pearl let out a big huff. "I'm so glad you aren't angry."

Bismuth laughed, and fluttered her eyelashes. "Why would I be mad? This is great!"

"Yeah.. heh." Pearl wiped her eyes. "But, Bismuth..."

"Yes Pearl?"

"I want to stay with you." Pearl said, fiddling her fingers.

"What about Garnet and Amethyst?" Bismuth asked, holding her hands.

"If they want, they can look for me. Right now, I need to be with _you_."

Bismuth pressed a kiss against her gem. "Of course. I'll tell Lapis and Peridot."

"Okay. May I join you for the rest of your class?" Pearl asked, giving her a huge smile.

The large gem sucked in the last bit of snot coming from her dark purple tinted nose. "Yeah. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad))  
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave feedback!


	3. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bispearl fluff ~ Amethyst and Garnet tell Steven their theories about Pearl's pregnancy ~ Bismuth just wants Pearl to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some cursing in this chapter! I changed the story to teen rating btw))

"Thanks doll."

Pearl carefully gave a pink mug filled with green tea to her partner. She had been trying different types of teas since moving in. Bismuth had convinced her to eat and drink, which Pearl had begrudgingly accepted. Tea, however, wasn't all that bad. The warmth of the beverage and the feeling of it slowly going into her system felt nice, although it made her feel uneasy. She was so used to giving Amethyst the teabags, which the purple gem would then swallow whole. Usually it made her feel queasy, but at the moment, it just didn't feel right not doing it.

"Sit down." Bismuth said softly, opening her legs a little to make a spot for the smaller gem in her lap.

Pearl sat in the spot Bismuth directed her to go to. They were laying on the bed in Bismuth's room. Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot all lived in a shared room that was attached to the school. Each of them had their separate bedrooms, Pearl was sharing a room with Bismuth, which she didn't mind at all. She took a sip of her drink, humming after her tongue hit the liquid. "Do you like it?"

"Of course. Everything you make is great." Bismuth let out a short chuckle. "Too bad you don't eat it!"

Pearl giggled then pulled her in for a short, but sweet kiss. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Can I take one of your shirts?"

"Good idea. And yes, you can." Bismuth tossed her a red button up shirt.

Pearl began taking off her jacket, then her top, then her leggings. Bismuth saw the changes to her body. Chest beginning to rise, and stomach slowly popping out more. Pearl took the top and slipped it over, it was over sized, but it was just tight enough that you could see the small bump of the geodes pushing through. Her cheeks filled with teal when she saw that Bismuth was staring at her. She crawled back onto the bed with her lover, and kicked off her flats.

"I can't believe they get to grow up as crystal gems. Those lucky little gemlings." Bismuth said, wrapping her arm and giving Pearl a slight shake.

"I know, I hope I'm ready." She said with a sigh, looking up at the larger figure holding her.

"Of course you are, and I'll be here the whole way." Bismuth said, and subconsciously tipped her head down to assess Pearl's body fully. "You're changing."

"Yes. I'm not sure if I'm a fan of it, though." Pearl responded, following Bismuth's gaze to her chest.

"I am." Bismuth gave a devilish smirk and moved her hand down to her waist and squeezed tightly. Pearl squirmed around laughing. It was good to see her like this, it was good to see her happy.

"Shit! Bismuth don't do that!" She said through muffled laughter.

"Woah! I didn't know you talked like that!" Bismuth teased her more, flying through flirtatious banter from both sides. "What would our friends think? That the renegade herself is having babies? Has she gone soft?"

Pearl went in and kissed her as passionately as she could. "Never."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you fight in awhile. Have you lost your edge?" Bismuth joked.

Pearl jerked her head to the side, cheeks shining even brighter. "W-well, I just haven't gotten around to it!"

"I'm just joking around, you could probably still kick my ass." Bismuth laughed, hands wrapping around Pearl's waist, who was now on top of her.

"Heck yes I could."

-

Garnet and Amethyst both woke up. Still no sign of Pearl.

"Have you seen her?" Amethyst asked, rubbing her eyes, the bags turning red.

"No. I think we should call her." Garnet said motioning to Amethyst, telling her to get out her phone.

Amethyst let out a long yawn. "It's too early. She's probably sleeping anyways."

"Pearl doesn't sleep." Garnet argued, giving an annoyed glare through the glass of her visors.

"I'm sure she's sleeping at least a little bit, with those babies coming. Rose was sleeping as much as she could when she was carrying Stev-o." Amethyst explained, looking daftly at her phone. Probably looking at memes like she always did when she wakes up in the morning. Pearl often shamed her for it, telling her that being a 'positive infliction on society' was much more important than looking at funny memes. Amethyst knew that, but the truth was; she didn't give a crap.

"Good point. I still think we should call her though." Garnet muttered, walking over to the kitchen, getting ready to make a cup of coffee.

"Fine. She won't pick up though." Amethyst said, pursing her lips. She dialed in Pearl's number. The phone rang, as the two gems waited for their friend to pick up. Nothing, Pearl still wasn't talking to them.

"We should tell Steven our theory. He would want to know about this." Garnet told Amethyst, now hovering over her with ehr freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"Mkay." Amethyst began pressing numbers into her phone. She pressed the speaker button. After a few seconds of waiting, Steven picked up.

"Hello?" They heard the sound of Steven's voice. They could hear that he was in his van, probably exploring the entirety of The United States.

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst yelled, her voice sounding chipper as ever. Garnet rolled her eyes, now isn't the time, Amethyst.

"Oh hey guys! What's Up?" Steven exclaimed, the phone muffling his words a tiny bit.

"Steven, something's wrong with Pearl." Garnet murmured somberly.

Steven stopped his car. "What's wrong?"

"Well.. we think she may be pregnant." Garnet explained.

"W-what!?" Steven yelled. "Is she going to disappear!?"

"No, well, we don't think so. We think she's pregnant with gemlings!" Amethyst jumped into the conversation.

"W-wha, I thought gems couldn't be born!" Steven exclaimed, confusion glazed his voice.

"They used to be born. A long, long time ago. Very similar to how humans are made, except it's more common for their to be a large litter of gems." Garnet explained to the young boy, who seem dumb-founded at this idea.

"So Pearl is dating someone??" Steven questioned.

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other. They didn't know how to answer that question. "Not as far as we know. It was probably a hook up. Bismuth, Lapis, or Peridot make the most sense." Amethyst broke the silence with her words.

"Bismuth.. OH MY GOSH." Steven squealed with excitement, eyes lighting up.

Amethyst crossed her arms. "Yeah? Bismuth. What about her?"

"This makes perfect sense! I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone this but.. it seems like you might need to hear this." Amethyst and Garnet nodded. Steven explained the night they had at the roller rink, along with Bismuth's confession.

"So you think those babies are Bismuth's?" Amethyst tipped her head. She had no idea Bismuth felt that way! I mean, they were always touchy, but she would never expect this!

"Well I don't know for sure, but doesn't Bismuth make the most sense?" Steven said matter-of-factly.

"Steven's right. They were very close during the war. It makes the most sense." details Garnet, shaking her head in approval.

"Can I talk to Pearl?" Steven urged.

"Um about that.. We uh- we don't know where she is." Amethyst laughed guiltily.

"Huh?"

"I think she's afraid to tell us that she's pregnant. She's hiding somewhere, and she hasn't been picking up her phone." Garnet mumbled, staring at the ground.

"We need to help her!" Steven shouted.

"I know. Garnet and I will star- wait did you say we!?"

"Yeah! I have to come home to see what's going on!"

"Steven, you don't have to do that. We can handle this on our own. It's time for you to worry about your own health." Garnet told Steven softly.

"Garnet, I _want_ to do this. Pearl is like my mother figure, I want to be there for her." Steven stated, returning to his usual, caring tone.

Garnet sighed. "Alright. When can we expect to see you here?"

"I don't know, maybe by Wednesday." Steven announced.

"See you then Ste-bo!" Amethyst spoke excitedly.

Steven chuckled. "You too. Bye!"

-

"Bismuth I can't talk to them. I just need someone to understand me right now." Pearl put her hand over Bismuth's.

"But won't they need you? You know how much of a mess Garnet and Amethyst can be when you're not around." Bismuth said with a small laugh.

"They can take care of themselves. They're smart, even Amethyst. It's not like I'm their missing puzzle piece."

"Eventually they'll come looking for you." Bismuth added.

Pearl frowned. "I know. I just need to be away from them right now. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all! Everyone needs some time away. Don't you worry doll." Bismuth soothed her.

"And you're sure that it's okay for me to stay with you?" Pearl asked, looking up at her partner with big, beady eyes.

"Of course. Lapis and Peridot are happy to have you here." Bismuth responded kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be alright."

Pear looked at her growing stomach, five geodes, five children that were hers to love and raise. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also posted on Wattpad)  
> Please leave feedback!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven returns to Beach City ~ Bismuth and Pearl have a talk ~ Pearl finally gives in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish update!

Garnet put her chin on her gem embedded hand, Steven had told them that he was in Beach City, after a day of traveling back to his hometown.

The sound of soft banging at the door. "Garnet? Amethyst? I'm here! It's Steven!"

Amethyst's face lit up when she heard the voice and ran to the door. "Steven!" She yelled, picking him up and grazing her fist against his fluffy head of hair.

"Hey! I'm home." He said with a short laugh, putting his hand against the back of his neck.

"Hello Steven. Welcome back." Garnet uttered. She wanted to be happy, and she was! But her friend was in trouble, and nothing else could take the fusion's mind away from that. Sapphire was worried, which almost never happened. She was trying to use her future vision, but too many possibilities were present.

Steven walked into the house, holding a small bag filled with a few of his belongings. "So uh; what's going on with this whole... situation?"

"You mean Pearl getting knocked up?" Amethyst chuckled. Steven flinched, hearing that made him uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Amethyst. This is a serious situation." Garnet expressed.

"Sorry Garnet. Just copin'. Besides, I'm sure Bismuth is with her. She'll be good." Amethyst told Garnet, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall beside her.

"So, was it, like.. planned?" Steven felt uncomfortable even talking about this, as much as he wanted to help. Pearl!? Out of everyone!? Pearl is the one to be in such a scandalous condition?

"Steven, she wouldn't be running from us if it was planned. She was in heat when it happened." Amethyst muttered, slapping her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Isn't that something that happens to animals? I didn't know gems went into heat!" Steven exclaimed, jumping up from his slumped position.

"Okay first of all, rude. And second of all-" Amethyst was cut off by Garnet's quieter voice. "It couldn't have been planned. Pearl would have told us she was in a relationship."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "That's what I was going to say. Yeesh."

"She shouldn't feel like she needs to hide anything. What's she afraid of?" Steven asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

The room fell into silence. Why was she hiding? Was she afraid of them?

Steven broke the silence. "Look, we need to go talk to Pearl. We have to let her know that we're there for her."

Garnet and Amethyst nodded.

-

Bismuth let the grass sink beneath her toes. She had been doing construction on multiple areas of the home, the most recent one being putting a fence around the house. Pearl had been gardening for the past week. It was a new hobby Pearl didn't think she would enjoy.

She let the water hit the small root that was growing taller each day. "Are they coming along nicely?"

Pearl tilted her sunhat up to see her lover. "Oh! They will look lovely once they bloom."

Bismuth nodded. She could sense a hint of tense Pearl, which wasn't really unusual.

"Is there something wrong?"

Pearl stared at her watering can. "N-no."

"I got the text from Steven too, doll. You want to go see him, so do I." Bismuth spoke softly, grasping her partner's hand.

Pearl turned to face Bismuth. "I can't face them. T-they'll think I'm a slut and the-"

"Pearl! They would never think that!" Bismuth yelled, while still maintaining her caring tone.

"I'm scared! I'm scared of everything!" Pearl screamed back, no softness insight. "I-I'm.. I'm scared that you'll get bubbled again somehow." Her watery gaze lifted up to Bismuth, looking for comfort.

Bismuth gave a small chuckle. "That won't happen. I won't let it happen and I don't think you would either."

"I can't do anything helpful anymore! My breath runs out just by standing up for an hour. I had to give up my entire dance training routine." She put a hand across her growing stomach. "I'm not even going to be able help them either way." Pearl straightened out her wavy pink dress.

Bismuth huffed, sitting down with Pearl who was now sitting on the grass. "It'll all be worth it. I promise you." She weaved a hand to let it lay on her stomach.

"Yeah..." She looked lovingly at the hand over her stomach. Who would've thunk it? The renegade Pearl. Stuck in this state.

"Bismuth?"

"Yes?" Bismuth responded still rubbing her palm against Pearl's exposed stomach, feeling the growing bump.

"Do you love me?" Pearl questioned, holding her arm close.

"Of course. I would never think otherwise." Bismuth laughed.

"Are you.. _in_ love with me? I know that we haven't been together for a long time an-"

"I'm in love with you, Pearl. I have been for a while actually." Bismuth explained. Pearl's wide eyes looked over at her, teal filling her cheeks. "W-what?! How long?"

"Oh y'know, since the war." Bismuth said, smirking at Pearl's surprised face. "I thought I made it pretty obvious."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Pearl pleaded. She hoped Bismuth hadn't gone through the mental torment that she had gone through with Rose.. Her former lover, or at least that's how Pearl saw it. She would never know if Rose had truly felt the same.

Bismuth knew that she was thinking about her former leader. "No, no. It's fine. It was never a big deal in the first place. Just a little crush."

Pearl teased Bismuth, and they laughed along to the feeling of the breeze whisking through the sky. She looked over to her cellphone, that was set on a stone patch leading to the garden. It was blasting ever since she left with messages from Garnet and Amethyst, but she saw a message from Steven. She gave an optimistic smile, and finally faced what she had been avoiding this whole time.

-

"Is she responding to you?" Amethyst pressured eagerly, looking over Steven's shoulder at his cellphone.

"Not yet." Steven grumbled, tapping his foot angrily.

"Damn Steve-oh. You're really shaken up over this." Amethyst commented.

"Of course I am!" Steven yelled. Amethyst jumped backwards. "Sorry. I'm just worried about her.. I hope she's okay."

"We all do Steven. It's okay to-" Garnet was stopped by a loud message alert coming from Steven's phone.

"One second, I got a message." He opened up his phone, and a grin immediately set across his face.

**Pearl: Dear Steven,**

**I'm sure you're worried about me, I think I'm ready to give you an explanation. I love you and I miss you.**

**Sincerely, Pearl.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	5. Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New house shenanigans with Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot ~ It's time for Pearl to talk to her teammates

Pearl's eyelids fluttered, the world was fresh and blurry. She lingered in her sleeping position, until she shot her eyelids upright, letting her bright blue orbs explore the world around her. She never thought that she would enjoy this activity, but it was actually quite lovely.

Her gem was hot, which wasn't unusual for Pearl ever since she found herself carrying geodes. Before she overheated completely, Pearl needed to go to Bismuth's bathroom off of the bedroom to wet a cloth. Without waking her lover, she carefully let her leg slip out of the blanket to step into the bathroom. She grabbed a small brown towel and soaked it. The sound of the running water awoke Bismuth, and she slowly brought herself upright.

"Pearl?" Bismuth asked through a large yawn, rubbing her eyes.

Pearl shot her head to the left, to look at Bismuth through a creek in the door of the bathroom. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Mhm, what're you doing?" Bismuth questioned, getting up to go over to her partner.

"My gem is overheating again, just trying to cool it down." Pearl explained, getting closer to the mirror to examine the pearl embedded in her head.

Bismuth wrapped her arms around Pearl to feel the bump of the gemlings growing. It wasn't too big yet, and Pearl wouldn't have to change into maternity clothes for a while, but it was getting more and more noticeable.

Bismuth made a small humming noise. "How do you feel?"

"Nice. I'm a bit scared, though." Pearl's response was quiet and peaceful.

"Why are you scared?" Bismuth asked putting her larger hands over Pearl's smaller ones.

"I haven't seen or talked to Garnet or Amethyst since I ran off. And the last time I saw Steven was when he left." Pearl mumbled, going back into the bedroom to curl up on the bed.

Bismuth nodded, sitting on the bed with her and patting her back. "Why don't you go get breakfast?"

Pearl groaned. She had been forced to try many things while pregnant, most of which she ended up enjoying. But food, it was still so hard. The concept (never mind the production) of waste absolutely disgusted the gem, but she had to do everything she could for her future children. If food is what keeps them alive, then obviously she's going to eat.

"Alright." Pearl uttered, walking out of Bismuth's room to let her finish up her morning routine. 

Pearl walked through the shared home, passing Lapis and Peridot's rooms, and the living room, and got to the kitchen. She wondered what she would have that day. Cravings weren't prominent right now, so she decided on something basic and healthy: a smoothie. 

She opened the fridge to grab some greens when she saw a shadow. Lapis walked into the room, and the smaller shape of Peridot followed after. Lapis was wearing hear usually outfit, except for her sandals. Peridot was also wearing her usual outfit, but her visors were off, and they both had a severe case of bed-head. 

"Oh, hey." Lapis glanced at the pregnant gem and went to the counter to make her own food.

"Good morning Pearl! I hope your geodes are doing well. Have you been regurgitating lately? Please let me know, I'd like to do tests on it." Peridot said, getting uneasily close to her. Peridot was acting even stranger than usual. Every time she talked to Pearl, the first thing she would mention is her pregnancy. It was creepy at times, Bismuth always had to let her know when to back off.

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Peridot, you do know how gross that sounds, right?"

"I'm just interested! I'd like to know more about gem birth, especially from an era one gem." She retaliated, getting closer and closer to Pearl.

Suddenly Bismuth's figure walked into the room, wearing her everyday overalls. She looked at Peridot, shook her head, and laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you, that makes her uncomfortable."

Pearl shot up with her ingredients. "Oh no, no! Really, it's nothing to worry about!" She assured, walking over to the blender.

"No, it's not. It's weird." Lapis chuckled, as her and Peridot continued arguing about who knows what over the sound of the smoothie blending.

Once it was done, Pearl got a large glass and poured the mixture into the cup.

"Hey." Bismuth laughed, wrapping her arms around her from the back.

Pearl giggled, turning around and kissing her passionately.

Lapis scoffed. "Please take your mouth sucking somewhere else." Peridot said to the couple, using her hand to block the image in front of her.

Pearl looked at Bismuth and shrugged. She finished her smoothie while talking to Peridot, answering her rather intrusive questions. She went over to the sink and dropped her cup in it. "Bismuth, I have to get going to see Steven."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bismuth asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." Pearl reassured Bismuth, flashing a smile.

-

Pearl parked in a small lot near the beach home. Her fingers fiddled on her lap, looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Her gaze then traveled down to her stomach. Nine weeks... At this point it was quite obvious, especially for someone as slim as the pale gem. 

She blew out a long sigh and closed her eyes. This was scary, but she couldn't figure out why. Was it facing Garnet and Amethyst? Was it hormones? Was it the idea of raising her own children? She had raised Steven! So why was she so scared of the truth?

As Pearl contemplated the exact moment of her entrance into the home, she saw a head pop out from the window. Long, purple hair whipped her way. She made eye contact through the window, Amethyst. Her stare lingered, and Pearl opened the door of the car. She got out of the vehicle and walked up the path leading to the house. She saw Amethyst's gaze wander after her, going immediately to the geodes growing inside of her. She was larger than the last time they had seen her.

Once she got to the door, Amethyst stumbled over to meet her before she could even ring the doorbell. The small gem shakily opened the door.

"H-hi.." Pearl spoke nervously, standing in front of her friend. She avoided her gaze, looking slightly to the left at the floor.

"Hey P... Steven will be here in a few. Come in." Amethyst said, feeding to the awkward tension.

She sat on the couch crossing her legs. She clasped her hands together and had them rest on her stomach.

"So um, how's life been?" Amethyst let out a small chuckle.

Pearl sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Interesting."

"You haven't been responding to my texts." As soon as Amethyst finished that sentence, Pearl found herself in tears. Amethyst looked around the room uncomfortably, before scooting closer to her friend.

"There, there...?" She ended her speech in a question. She wasn't sure how to deal with the situation.

A voice could be heard from outside the door. "Amethyst? Garnet?" The voice of Steven could be heard.

"Coming!" Amethyst yelled, racing to open the door for him.

Steven breathed in the space around him, before immediately looking at Pearl, helplessly bawling on the couch. 

"Oh! H-hey." Steven's voice cracked, anxiety hinted in his tone.

Pearl tilted her head up and saw him. "Steven." She mumbled the words under her breath. Quickly she wiped the tears out of her face.

"So... You're pregnant?" He asked, sitting down beside Amethyst, who was trying her best to console the pale gem.

She huffed and nodded. "I am."

"Wow.. Amethyst, where's Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Aw shit! I'll go get her!" Pearl was alarmed by Amethyst's choice of words around Steven.

"Amethyst!" Pearl hissed, as the purple gem laughed mischievously bolted out the door to get Garnet.

-

Amethyst entered the house once again, this time with Garnet at her side. Garnet stared at Pearl, gazing at how her form changed.

"Garnet!" Pearl screeched, wiping any stray dust off of her pants and crossing her long legs.

"Pearl." She walked over to her teammate and let out a hand. Pearl tilted her head in confusion but took the offer anyway. When she got up, Garnet threw herself into a strong hug.

"I've been worried about you." Garnet admitted, cracking a smile.

"You aren't mad!?" Pearl exclaimed, letting go of the hug to look at the fusion.

"A little bit, we're just glad you're okay." Garnet admitted, patting her shoulder.

"I am, I've been staying with Bismuth." Pearl told her, clasping her hands together tightly.

"Bismuth! Steven, you were right!" Amethyst face gleamed, softly punching Steven's shoulder. He laughed a little bit, patting the back of his neck.

"What!?" Pearl asked.

"You did hook up with her, didn't you?" Amethyst interrogated Pearl with a devious grin plastered across her face.

Pearl's cheeks turned bright blue. "W-well... it wasn't exactly like that!"

Garnet squeezed her shoulder tighter. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy. Are you happy with Bismuth?" She asked. The perma-fusion had been aware of the pale gem's fascination with Rose Quartz, and the more she learned about her former leader the more she realized really how close they once were.

"Yes. Well, I think so. When did Ruby and Sapphire know that they were happy?" Pearl itched. When will she truly know when she's happy?

"That's for you to decide. Do you feel happy?" Garnet asked, flashing off her visors showing all three of her eyes.

Pearl felt a warmness deep in her soul. She truly hadn't felt real happiness since.. Had she ever experienced this feeling of warmth? Although they hadn't been born yet, the geodes inside of her were already her pride and joy. And Bismuth, oh Bismuth. How great she has been to her. Now Pearl could finally say, she's happy. Not only with her life; but with herself. "I am."

"Good. Now let us help you through this." Garnet hugged her once again, before letting Pearl slouch back onto the couch.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Lapis has a heart-to-heart with Pearl ~ Steven tells Connie about the gemlings ~ Bismuth and Pearl discuss living arrangements  
> Please Leave Feedback!! (Also posted on Wattpad)


	6. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis talks about her love life ~ Steven surprises Connie ~ Pearl doubts her abilities to be a good partner

Pearl continued watching the T.V., munching softly on a salad. She gagged between bites, the requirements to have healthy gemlings was starting to get to her. Pearl sighed at every laugh track, her bad mood pursuing her.

She heard muffled talking, and Lapis Lazuli appeared in the room. She looked at her.

"Hey." Lapis said, floating over to sit beside her on the couch.

"Oh! Hi. Where's Peridot?" Pearl asked, putting her fork down and looking over her shoulder. Peridot and Lapis were usually always found together.

"She's at work. So, um... how are you doing?" Lapis asked. Pearl squirmed uncomfortably. Her and Lapis never really, how do you say, enjoyed each others company?

"I'm alright. A little under the weather." Pearl admitted, shuffling her fingers on her lap.

Lapis made a humming noise and then continued. "What are you watching?"

"Just some 90s sitcom. It was on when I turned on the T.V." Pearl explained taking another bite of her meal. "You can change the channel if you want!"

"It's fine. I just need to tell you something; if you do plan on staying here." Lapis said quickly, looking into her eyes.

"O-okay..?" Pearl answered. What was so important that she had to tell Pearl of all gems.

"I just wanted to let you know that we dated before." Lapis said nonchalantly.

Pearl lifted her chest down to look at the blue gem. "You and Peridot?"

Lapis gave a small. "No, Bismuth and I."

Pearl's eyes widened, turquoise filled her face. "Wh-what!?" She exclaimed, visibly shocked at this new piece of information.

Lapis nodded with a smirk, amused by Pearl's confusion. "Well, I don't know if dating is the right word. More like: friends with benefits." Lapis' words just made Pearl gock more.

"You never told anyone?" Pearl interrogated her, scooting closer and closer.

"We told Peridot. She joined sometimes-" As Lapis was speaking Pearl spit out a big wad of spinach.

"W-when? Why??" Pearl was dumb-founded, shoulders folded over her chest.

Lapis snorted. "Around when Spinel first came. It was mostly emotional, letting out some hard feelings. Just a few flings here and there."

Pearl's eyebrows turned downwards. Was Pearl just another one of Bismuth's apparent flings? She grazed her pal across the bump on her stomach, gently nudging it with her thumb. Lapis took notice of this and touched her hand. Well, this was new.

Lapis stared into her eyes, hand on Pearl's stomach. "I know what you're thinking. The only reason she did that was because she was in love with you, an emotional outlet. We are all over it, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Are you sure? It took me thousands of years to get over Rose, and even now it still bother-" Pearl's was cut off by Lapis shaking her head. "It's nothing like that, Pearl."

She was about to retort with more questions, but instead, she looked thoughtfully at the gem. A big sigh bustled out of her mouth. "Thank you for telling me this Lapis."

The water gem got up. "You had to find out eventually." She chuckled. "That's what friends are for." Lapis walked back into her room.

 _Friends_. They were _officially_ friends.

-

Steven looked up and down at the large door to Connie's dorm. He knocked on the span of wood, a bouquet of pink roses in hand. The boy hadn't visited his girlfriend since leaving Beach City. They had called each other a few times, but he finally got to see her in person again. Steven came for Pearl, but he had to see Connie.

Connie opened the door, rubbing her tired eyes. Her eyebrows lifted and a big smile spread across her face. "Steven!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, kissing his blushing cheeks.

When Connie let go of the embrace, her eyes sparkled at the flowers. "Aw, thank you Steven!" She took them in her grasp, the sweet scent wafting into her nostrils.

Steven laughed. "Hey!"

"Hi! W-when did you get back?! I've missed you." Connie asked, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Just a few days ago, I came by to help Pearl." He responded. "Can I come in?"

"Sure! Imogen is out right now." Connie led Steven into her shared dorm room, pulling up a chair for him to sit on. Imogen is her college roommate, and they study the same major. "So, what's up with Pearl?"

Steven bolted up, eyes widened. "Oh shoot, I didn't tell you?"

Connie tilted her head in confusion. "...No?"

He blew out a huge breath. "She's pregnant."

The teenage girl gasped, putting her hand carefully on Steven's shoulder. "Oh no! How long does she have left!?"

He looked up and laughed. "Oh, heh. I-It's not like that! It's not a human baby."

"Wait, what!? What do you mean it's not a human baby?"

"Pearl is having Bismuth's gemlings!" Steven announced, his youthful eyes sparkling.

Connie was silent for a moment before muttering "B-but, gems can't have babies! Can they..?"

"That's what I said! I really don't know much about it but apparently that was what happened in the gem empire a long time ago." Steven explained more about gem reproduction, leaving Connie speechless.

"You told me that Bismuth had a crush on Pearl, but I didn't realize that their relationship had gone that far!" Connie giggled, flashing a sweet grin.

"I think it was an accident.." Steven said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Oh.. I guess that makes more sense.." Connie murmured. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah! Or at least it seems like it. Pearl seems really happy around her." Steven told Connie.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Connie gushed, a small blush plastered on her cheekbones. She walked over to her boyfriend and pressed a kiss on his cheek, and sat down on her bed beside him. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Steven rolled his eyes to the back of his head in thought. "Hmm, I don't know. I might stay until the gemlings are born, or maybe hit the road once I know Pearl's completely okay, or mayb-" He was cut off by Connie's fit of laughter. "Steven, don't think much about it. You can do whatever you want."

He sighed, and then looked up at Connie again. "Thanks, can I crash here for a few hours?"

"Always." Connie made a spot for him beside her and threw himself onto the bed. He closed his brown eyes and faded into a dream.

-

Bismuth and Pearl had been chatting in the forge for the past hour, talking about the usual: swords, work, the gemlings, etc. Laughing about inside jokes, and preparing future classes. But, Pearl knew they would have to talk about living arrangements soon. They had already collected a few items Rose and Greg had bought before Steven was born, and now they needed to figure out what they where they would put those things.

"I could build us a new spot! Right beside the school. It'll be really close to Lapis and Peridot." Bismuth told her, writing down notes and ideas on a small piece of paper.

"Bismuth, I don't think I could move houses. I've been there for eighteen years, I can't just leave..." Pearl said, rubbing her other arm.

Her partner looked up from her writing and gave her a smirk. "Isn't that what you just did?"

Pearl's cheeks turned teal in embarrassment. "Well I- That was different!" She exclaimed.

"Come on! Don't you think you've done enough? There's no more diamonds or spinels, there's no one to fight. Really, there's no need for The Crystal Gems anymore. We need to focus on our future." Bismuth caressed her hand. Pearl's mind panicked, frantically searching for hope. Those words were her worst nightmare. Her whole life she's been trying to find her purpose, which she did. To think that she wasn't needed anymore was frightening. What is her purpose now? Having children? Is that all she's good for??

"What if another gem comes along and tries to kill us again?! Where will I be then? And what about my room? I have all my swords and supplies there!" Pearl snapped, arms stiff and back arched.

"I don't understand what you want Pearl! Just a few weeks ago you were too afraid to see them and now you refuse to be away from them!" Bismuth argued back to her, confusion and desperation edging her tone.

Pearl was about to continue arguing on, then sighed and got out of her seat. She padded to the entrance of the forge. "We can talk about this later..."

Bismuth stayed silent, a little shocked at how abrupt she had ended their conversation. Pearl looked back, then started down the path, leading to the warp pad. _Why do I keep running from my problems? Why am I acting like this?_

She walked further along the path, clutching her stomach. With every step she felt this strong pull; dame to sire. As much as Pearl had the desire to go back to Bismuth and wrap her arms around her partner, she wasn't sure anyone would want to put up with her shit right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Posted on Wattpad))


	7. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Pearl talk, little did they know something extreme was about to come their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had MAJOR writer's block.

Pearl cuddled up further into her soft, velvety blanket. Trying to hide the crooked uncomfort from laying on the floor. Her gaze traveled lovingly to her bump. 33 weeks... She closed her bright eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**. . .** _

_**"Bismuth! Where are you!?" Pearl shouted, frantically searching for her lost friend. She had looked everywhere! Where could she be?** _

_**The fight was over, many had been lost, but she hoped Bismuth was okay. She moved through a cornfield, pushing aside strands of the plant. Gem shards were everywhere. Bruises to her form and scratches on her usually smooth pearl consumed her.** _

_**She had to stop herself from falling to her knees and sobbing about her fallen comrades. She couldn't be seen as weak, being a pearl was enough to have people diminishing her. All of her friends... Rhodolite, Almandine, Tourmaline, Tanzanite... Bismuth!?** _

_**Pearl gasped, eyes widening at the sight of the shattered Bismuth. Once so strong, now destroyed.. defeated. One of her closest friends, gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started bawling. Thick tears rolling down her cheeks. Pearl agonizingly shouting her name. She pressed the split pieces of her friend against her chest.** _

_**She needed someone, something. Obviously there was Rose, but Bismuth was always there. So trusting, so kind, so loyal. What was Pearl going to do without her?** _

_**Her form started glitching, arms growing off of her in random spots, but her cracked gem wasn't what mattered right now. Bismuth is what mattered.** _

_**. . .** _

The pregnant gem tossed and turned, hugging her surroundings for comfort. She grasped her stomach, gritting her teeth and crying. Eyebrows furrowed as she made small pleading noises. "Please! I need you!" She muttered.

"Pearl!" She felt two arms shake her. She slowly lifted her eyelids and saw a pair of eyes, which were glossed with concern.

She squinted, trying to focus on the figure. "Amethyst?"

"No! It's Greg!" He yelled, trying to gain her attention.

"Oh! Greg! Did I wake you?" She asked, rubbing her head and yawning.

The man chuckled. "Yeah. It's fine though, It's almost morning anyway. Are you alright?" Greg asked, giving her a warm smile.

She stayed silent for a second, then shrugged and got up from her pile of blankets. Her gaze traveled to the couch, where Steven would usually sleep. "Where's Steven?"

Greg's head turned to face her. "He slept over at Connie's again."

"That's nice." The pregnant gem gave a crooked smile and headed towards the fridge. She might as well get her first meal out of the way.

"So uh... how're you feeling?" Greg asked, following her.

"I'm doing fine." She responded stiffly. It had been hard to talk to Greg recently. Ever since he found out about her pregnancy he would always bring up Rose sooner or later. "Thank you for letting me take Steven's old baby equipment."

"No problem! Anytime." Greg chuckled. "What was going on up there??" He reenacted

Pearl gasped. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, dreams aren't doing much for me lately." She muttered. Her fingers playing with the seams of her oversized t-shirt, with all these overwhelming feelings she had been stimming a lot lately. "I've just been worried.." Her chest dropped.

Greg tipped his head. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm worried about the gemlings, I'm worried about The Crystal Gems... I'm worried about Bismuth." She muttered.

The middle-aged man beside her huffed and put his left hand on her bony shoulder. "Do you wanna' talk?"

Pearl shifted her eyebrows. "Yes, I would like that." Greg flicked his head, telling her to keep talking. "I feel like I'm constantly running away from problems. I don't understand. This never happened before.. well.. this. I've definitely made bad decisions..." She looked back at her past. The Sardonyx incident, her many outbursts at Amethyst, falling for Rose, her rather scandalous night with Bismuth at the forge. "But, this is all new to me. I feel like I don't understand anything anymore."

Greg smirked. "I'm kind of the king of not knowing anything anymore." Pearl broke into a small pit of laughter with her friend, abandoning her agitated state. Once he calmed down, Greg smiled at her again. This time was less comedic, and more caring. "I don't know much about normal pregnancy, nevermind gem pregnancy, but if you don't want kids that's okay. You shouldn't feel pressured to do anything, or at least that's how I see it."

"I do! I want this. It's just-" She grimaced, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to say. "What was Rose like when she was pregnant?"

He looked down, a small blush dusting his face. "I mean, she was Rose. Of course she was restless sometimes because symptoms and stuff, but she always made the right decision. I think you can make the right decision too, Pearl. This is cheesy, but listen to your heart."

Pearl winced, cringing at his last line. "That's why I don't enjoy your music."

The musician crossed his arms with his signature goofy smile. "Hey!"

She giggled and pressed her hand against his shoulder, imitating what he did to help her. Her chest and spine lifted, fixing her broken posture. "I think I have an idea of what to do. You've been a lot of help, Greg. I know that I haven't always exactly been.." Pearl paused, thinking of what word she would use to describe her envy for the man that built up over tens of years, " _kind_ to you.."

"It's all good," he stopped and put out his hand, "friends?"

Instead, Pearl leaned in for a giant bear hug. "Friends."

A big smile lit up both their faces as they released. Greg was fine until he snatched a glance down. He saw large liquid streaks dripping from Pearl's maternity dress down to her legs; rainbow (but mostly teal) stained her pale skin.

"Pearl!?" He motioned towards her legs.

The pregnant gem gasped. "Oh my stars! It's happening!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short, I just wanted to get something out for y'all.


	8. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Pearl is in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me lmao

Greg paced across the room, ignoring the completely calm Pearl laying on the couch. "Should we take you to the hospital!?" 

"Absolutely not." Pearl scoffed, squirming to position herself upward on the couch.

"That's where we took Rose." Greg said. He scratched his head, cold sweat dripping onto his fingertips. 

"Steven is a human, it's different." Pearl explained, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but Rose wasn't." That man was really testing her patience now.

Pearl sat up completely upright. "Look! I don't need to go to the hospital, and I don't need a medical professional. I haven't even had my first contr-" She belted forward with a scream that could crack the walls, her blue eyes popping out of their sockets.

Greg panicked. "Uhm- uh, oh brother." He muttered under his breath. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. He had already gotten towels to put under her, given her a cold cloth and water to drink. Heck, he knew next to nothing about human babies, nevermind gem babies!

He broke his train of thought when Pearl attempted to get up from the couch. "Where are you going?" 

"You didn't think that I was going to give birth on a couch? I'm finding another spot." Pearl groaned as she attempted to walk up the stairs.

Greg rushed over to assist her. "Here, let me help you there." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Thank you, Greg." She responded, flashing as sweet of a smile she could pull under the circumstances.

As they got to the seventh step, Pearl whipped her head around at the sound of two gems knocking at the door.

Amethyst could be heard yelling, "Greggo, Pierogi, let us in!"

Pearl groaned and stepped down to open the door for her friends. Greg gave her a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should relax."

The pregnant gem ignored his suggestion and continued towards the door. When she opened it, another contraction hit immediately. Her friends faces were priceless. "Are you alright?" Garnet spoke gently.

Pearl hit the wall and groaned. Amethyst nudged the taller gem speaking, "take a hint G."

"The gemlings. They're coming." She took a deep breath and started up the stairs once again.

Amethyst and Garnet exchanged frightened glances and followed her up the stairs slowly. 

After a few minutes of slow-paced walking and yelling, the group of four finally made it to the second floor. Pearl let herself settle on Steven's old bed. 

"Oh, uh- you're going to do that on my bed?" Greg asked. Pearl glared at him, her blue eyes piercing into his soul. "Shut up, Greg!"

Amethyst tried not to look amused. Despite her being used to Pearl yelling at her all the time, right now she was especially scary. 

Garnet laid the cold exterior of Sapphire's gem on her shoulder in soft strokes. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Three or four minutes. I haven't exactly been counting." Her eyelashes fluttered.

"Have you called Bismuth?" 

Pearl gasped. "Oh, stars! I forgot!" She turned to Amethyst. "Could you get my cellphone? It's on the kitchen counter. Thank you." The purple gem nodded and ran down the staircase. She returned and tossed it to Pearl.

She opened up the 'Phone' application and dialed Bismuth's phone number. She waited for what seemed like forever. Amethyst whispered, "pick up!", Through her teeth.

"Pearl?" Bismuth's low voice crackled through the speakers.

"Bismuth!" The group yelled.

"Hi! What's going on?" There was a small hint of tension in her voice. She and Pearl hadn't gotten the chance to really talk it out since they had a disagreement about living arrangements. 

"Pearl's bursting." Garnet said simply. Amethyst choked back laughter, having to physically hold up her hand to stop herself. 

Bismuth was silent for a second, only mild background noise could be heard. "She's- burst-... what?" 

Pearl pinched her glabella. "I'm in labor, Bismuth. I'm in labor."

"Fuck! Oh shit! Uhm.. Hang in there, doll. I'll be ther-" She stopped at the sound of a large cry coming from the phone. Another contraction had hit Pearl like a ton of bricks. "Are you alright?"

Pearl took a deep breath. "Yes. Just please get here."

Bismuth nodded, though Pearl couldn't see her. "I love you."

"I love you too. And, I'm sorry about everything." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

-

Bismuth turned back to her anvil and the sword she was in the middle of making. Immediately she hurried to the door of the forge.

Her body synced with her gem. She shut her eyes, and let her gem light up. As Bismuth stood there waiting for the doors to open, she noticed that they stayed in their spot. She peaked with one of her eyes. Why aren't the doors working?! 

Her fists banged against the steel, ignoring the newly-opened corns and calluses on her fingers roaring.

"Hello!? Is anyone out there!?" The blacksmith shouted, although deep in her mind she knew no one could hear her through the thick walls of the forge.

Bismuth's fingers slipped to the jagged edge of the right door, attempting to use all her strength to force the doors open. She couldn't open it. Now, she had no open doors, no Pearl, and no feeling left in her arms.

She leaned against it, rubbing her eyes, annoyance bubbling in her gaze. It's time to give up, she told herself. I'll just have to accept the fact that I won't be here for the birth of my gemlings. Great. Nice. Fantastic.

"Bismuth?" She scurried to her feet excitedly at the sound of gem's modulated voice. 

"Lapis!? Oh, thank the stars!" Bismuth exclaimed.

"Hi? I thought your class ended an hour ago."

"It did, but I decided to stay late and work on a new project. Anyways, I really need to get out of here and the doors aren't opening!" She exclaimed.

Lapis cocked an eyebrow. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I need you to go down to A-Team's house-"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Lapis gave out a small chuckle mixed with a sigh.

"Pearl is in labor. Anyway-"

"What!? Shouldn't you be over there?"

Bismuth groaned. "I'm kind of stuck here, Lazuli."

"Oh." Lapis looked at the doors, thumb and index finger resting on her chin. "I'll try to get Peri to help you out. If I try to help I'll end up shattering you."

"That's okay. I can wait for Peridot. I just need you to tell Pearl what's going on." Bismuth told her.

"Just call her." Lapis responded, crossing her arms.

"I can't. I don't have service in here, and I used my emergency call already. I'm locked out of my phone for an hour." Bismuth explained.

"Fuck, I don't want to go over there." Lapis said.

"Why? It's not that big of a deal. You can just swoop in the house and tell Pearl, then sneak out."

"Well- it's- um-" Lapis was desperately trying to articulate her feelings into words. "I don't want to be there for... that." 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to watch tiny crying rocks blasting out of her! It's gross." Lapis scoffed. 

"C'mon Lazuli, toughen up." Bismuth urged with a small chuckle.

The blue gem rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll try."

"Thanks."

-

Pearl's hips rolled forward, tears rolling from her now shut eyes. Contractions had become extremely intense, screaming as loud as ever. She couldn't let herself be poofed. If she poofed, the gemlings would be gone. But, this would be an unlikely scenario. She wasn't being stabbed or squeezed, Pearl was pushing something out of her. Painful, yes, but deadly? No.

"It says that in the second stage of labor, Pearl shouldn't be able to talk during contractions. Yo P! Can you talk?!" Amethyst waited for an answer, but all Pearl did was yell and groan. "Alright, guess we're in stage two."

The contraction finally cooled down. Pearl took advantage of the moment to take deep breaths and communicate with her friends.

"Pearl, how do you feel?" Garnet asked, her visor now off so all three of her eyes could shine in the daylight coming from the window.

"Herm... I can't quite put my finger on it." She huffed. In order to explain, she put her hands parallel to each other, and widened the length in between.

Amethyst tipped her head, scrunching her button-shaped nose. "Wide...?"

Pearl snapped and pointed a finger-gun at the short gem. "Exactly!"

"Like, you th- I don't get it."

"Well you see, Amethy- FUCK!" The three of them tensed closer to Pearl at the sight of another contraction. 

"They have to be coming soo-" Garnet was cut off by Lapis barging through the door. The gem raced up the stairs, ignoring their glances. 

"Hey Pearl." Lapis said, only to be ignored by a deep grumble coming from her throat. "Pearl?"

Lapis continued to try to talk to her until the contraction cooled down. Pearl slowly looked up at her. She blinked and gave a half-assed smile, attempting to mask her pain. "Yes, Lapis?"

"Bismuth is having trouble getting out of the forge, so it might take a while for her to get here." She explained.

"How long is 'a while'?" Pearl asked, noticeably squeezing Garnet and Amethyst's hands tighter. A tiny, audible, "ow!" Could be heard coming from the purple gem.

"I'm not sure. Apparently, the doors are broken. She has to wait for Peridot to help her." Lapis explained. Pearl sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Well, she better hurry up. Phase 3 has started." Pearl shakily pushed her knobby knees together and bit her lip. 

Lapis shivered. I did not need to hear that. "Well, uh, I'm going to get out of here. Call me when the gemlings are born." She gave a weak smile, and glid down the stairs. 

"Wait! Lapis!" Pearl yelled. Lapis groaned and flew back up the stairs. Pearl handed her the now almost dry cloth she used to dampen her burning gem. "Could you put some cold water on this and bring it back?"

She took it in her hands. "Yeah, sure." Lapis went back down the stairs once again and traveled to the sink.

The gem leaning over the sink heard a yelp from Pearl, followed by calming shushes from her friends. "A-are you alright?"

"She is. It's just a contraction." Garnet yelled from upstairs.

"Oh. Makes sense." Lapis mumbled, continuing the process of wetting the cloth. She took it up the stairs.

Lapis walked around to the left side of the bed next to Greg. He whispered, "thank you," and took the cloth from her hands. 

Pearl lashed her hand violently trying to locate a replacement for Amethyst's hand. She locked hands with Lapis and squeezed. Lapis' eyes widened. "Ow! What is she doing?"

Garnet looked over and shrugged. "Squeezing your hand."

"Why?"

"It's a pain reliever."

"Oh." Lapis could see why Amethyst had taken her hand away.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked. The fusion nodded. "Can I start pushing? I feel like I should."

Garnet tilted her head, not sure how to answer that. She turned to face Lapis. "Could you check?"

Lapis cocked her eyebrow. "Check what?"

"Calm yourself, my dude. Just check if you see any gemstone thingy coming out her ass." 

"Why is that my job!?"

Amethyst groaned. "Whatever, I'll check." She went around the end of the bed to look between her legs. "There's definitely something! I think we're all clear!"

"Okay.. Can I start?" Pearl asked Garnet. 

Garnet nodded. "Yes, but push accordingly. I'll tell you when to start and stop." Pearl prepared, taking deep breaths. "You can start."

Pearl pushed, and immediately her eyes popped out of her skull. "Oh, stars! I regret saying that! Fuck! Shatter me!"

-

A glimmer of hope shimmered in Bismuth's iris. "Yep! You just have to force open the doors! You got this Peri!"

Peridot took a deep breath through her pointed nose. Her fingers motioned towards the doors, and her body tensed as she tried to use her powers. Her eyes watered at how hard she was trying. The doors began to separate, but Peridot couldn't take it anymore. She huffed and fell to the grass.

"They were almost open!" Bismuth exclaimed.

The small gem shook her head. "They won't open." She said with her nasally voice.

"C'mon, please just try again! What can I do to make you try one more time?" Bismuth asked. Peridot perked up. She had been itching to learn more about gem reproduction. Imagine how much information she could find if she got to see a gemling up-close! 

"I want to see a gemling. Up-close. Just give me twenty minutes. I must learn more."

Bismuth nodded her head vigorously, though Peridot couldn't actually see her. "Yes! Yes! I mean, I can't promise Pearl won't be mad... But, yes!"

Peridot got on her feet while she gave a small cheer. "And, I just want to say that I definitely DID NOT work inoperatively in order to research your children!"

"What?"

"It's not important. Okay! I'm going to... try!" Peridot started to open the doors. Sweat draped across her gem, and she made fists attempting to force the doors further apart.

"C'mon Peri! You got it! Don't give up now!" Bismuth encouraged. Peridot continued forcing the doors further apart. A small ray of light shone through the room as they opened, and Bismuth could recognize Peridot's face.

Peridot opened her eyes and met Bismuth with a huge grin on her face. Finally, the doors opened, and Bismuth was free. The blacksmith shouted in excitement, and Peridot joined in. "Oh, my stars! I did i-" The small gem couldn't continue her sentence before Bismuth pushed her out of the way to get out. She scowled. "Hey! Wait for me!"

-

Bismuth and Peridot raced through the door, careful not to run into each other. Pearl heard the noise, and threw her head back gently so the wet cloth on her gem didn't fall off. "Who is it now?"

Amethyst peaked down the stairs. Her face lit up. "Bismuth! Peri!"

Pearl sat up immediately. "Bismuth!?" She exclaimed, still panting. The gem raced up the stairs at a dangerous speed at the sound of her name. Bismuth looked at the bed intensely when she saw three gemstones lying on a blanket. The first she sees; a square-shaped light-green variscite with gold streaks random placed, another; a circle-shaped bright green, orange, and yellow ammolite, and the last that catches her eye; a diamond-shaped angel aura quartz that shone pink and turquoise when the light hit its surface. "Shit! Am I really that late?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Lapis said sarcastically. Bismuth tilted her head when she saw Lapis sitting beside Greg on the left side of the bed. "Lapis? What are you doing here?"

She glanced at Pearl with a small eye-roll (probably the eightieth one today). "You tell me." She grumbled.

Bismuth shook her head, with a small chuckle, before settling next to Garnet. She leaned over and gave Pearl's face a soft stroke. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Look, I'm sorry that I walked out on you during our conversation. I know that it was important, but I just got stressed and-"

"Sh, it's okay. I get it, I get it. You need to focus, alright?"

Pearl nodded and closed her eyes. She took as deep of a breath as she could manifest while calming her panting. "Garnet, how is it looking?" She asked. Garnet went around the back to look in between her legs, causing Bismuth to shift awkwardly. 

"You can start pushing. This won't be as hard. I see a pearl. It's small and has a smooth surface. It shouldn't be much of a struggle." Garnet told her. 

Pearl pushed, preparing for a long stretch of pain like she had experienced with the previous gemlings. But, the miniature dark purple pearl slid out with ease. Pearl opened one eye. "I-is that it?"

Garnet looked once again. Bismuth's shoulder tensed and she looked away, trying to act cool and collected. "The pearl is out already."

"A-already!? Is it okay!?" Pearl asked, sitting up. Bismuth motioned for her to relax and lay down.

"Yes, it's just very little." garnet said. She carefully set it on the blanket next to the other gemlings.

Pearl relaxed. "Are there any more?"

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's lower abdomen and applied light pressure. When Pearl's legs convulsed due to another contraction, the fusion knew it wasn't quite over yet. "Yes, I think there's one more." She called to the group over Pearl's screaming.

"Oh, stars. It's never going to end, isn't it?" Pearl groaned once she cooled down from her contraction, wiping her eyes. 

Bismuth ran her fingers through Pearl's short hair. "You're okay. It will all be okay."

-

Steven ran into the kitchen in Connie's dorm. "Connie! Pearl's in labor! She's had four so far!"

Connie gasped, face lighting up. Her roommate, Imogen, took one of the earbud pods out of her ear. "Excuse me, who is this woman, and is she okay!? Four kids!? So far!?" She exclaimed.

Connie looked at her boyfriend, then back at Imogen. "Oh, it's a long story.." She spoke through a soft sliver of laughter. She turned back to Steven. "S-should we go over there now?"

"What do you think?" He asked. 

"Maybe we should wait until all the gemlings are born, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Connie told him.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Pearl loves us. Besides, I did come here to make sure she was okay. I feel bad that I haven't exactly kept my promise." Steven said.

Connie thought about it for a second, rubbing her chin with her thumb. "I am quite interested... Imagine the marks I could get writing about that! My professor would be blown away!"

Steven laughed. "You sound like Peridot."

"Oof, that's not always a good thing." Connie laughed along. 

"I mean, she's definitely smart." He said. That didn't really make Connie feel any better. "So, do you want to go over there?" Steven swerved to get back on topic.

"You know what, why not? I'm sure she'll welcome us." Connie beamed. 

"Nice! I'll let everyone know that we're coming over." Steven announced. He pulled out his white cellphone.

Steven: Hey Ame! Can u tell Pearl that me and Connie are coming over? :)

Amethyst: K dont take long

-

Steven opened the door carefully, with Connie peaking over his shoulder behind him. "Hello?" They said in unison.

"Is that Steven!?" Pearl squeaked. Amethyst looked down the stairs. "Steve-oh! Connie! Wassup'?"

The couple walked up the stairs carefully, making sure they didn't catch anyone off-guard. "Nothing much, just excited to be here."

Pearl's eyes brightened, as she motioned for them to come over and give her a hug. "Hi!" She released from the hug and her gaze rest upon Connie. "Connie! Have you been training?"

"I try to. It's a lot harder now with college." She sighed.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to ask, how is college?" Pearl asked.

"It's okay. Hard." She said. The group took advantage of the time before Pearl's contractions became more frequent to catch up.

The contractions went from every ten minutes to every four-five minutes. "Your contractions seem to be getting closer together. Do you think the next gemling is approaching? You should start pushing when your contractions are back-to-back." Garnet said.

"It isn't too bad ye- OH! OH, STARS! NEVERMIND!" Pearl struggled to get through the last sentence.

"Amethyst, timer?" Garnet asked. Amethyst looked at her phone. "forty-five seconds."

"Pearl, can you speak?" Pearl attempted to make out words, but all that came out was the sound of weak struggling.

"She sounds exhausted." Bismuth said, a hint of panic taking over her. Garnet glanced to see if a geode was emerging. Low and behold, the large sharp edges of a bismuth could be seen.

"I see something. It's big and sharp. Looks like a bismuth." She stated.

"Ouch.." Bismuth murmured guiltily, continuing to stroke Pearl's hair.

"Isn't it too early? The other gemlings took at least forty minutes. This one has only taken three, but it already seems like she's ready to push!" Greg pointed out. Garnet shrugged, a small frown on her face. "I'm not sure, but we can't control when the gemlings come."

She looked again, and the gemstone looked like it was already half-way out. "Pearl, have you been pushing?"

Pearl used all her power to simply say, "was I not supposed to?" 

Garnet mumbled something inaudible to herself. "There's nothing we can do. We just have to hope for the best." Bismuth said. The group nodded in agreement.

"Argh! Why is it so big!?" Pearl yelled. Amethyst quietly giggled, "that's what she said," to Lapis. 

Bismuth pressed a kiss to Pearl's gem. "You're doing great."

"I can't do it- I can't do it." She groaned over and over again, while still pushing desperately. As the seconds went by, the gemling came closer and closer. Pearl's screams intensified, and Bismuth grew more and more worried. She knew that if Pearl poofed, the last gemling would be gone.

Garnet led Pearl through different breathing exercises, which most were completely interrupted by huge bursts of pain. Everyone in the room waited anxiously for the moment when the bismuth would actually emerge. Finally, it slipped out.

Pearl fell back onto the pillows dramatically. Bismuth went put the bismuth with its siblings. Amethyst put her fist in the air with a loud, "whoo!". Steven and Connie looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Greg and Lapis weakly wiped the sweat off of their foreheads, extremely relieved. Garnet double-checked that every gem was in perfect shape. Everything was okay, everyone was okay.

-

Pearl opened her eyes, color filling her gaze. The first thing she saw was Bismuth staring at the pile of still geodes. The large gem looked up at Pearl. "Hi."

"Hi." 

Bismuth patted the spot beside her on the blankets. "Here." Pearl followed, lying down in front of their gemlings.

"Still haven't formed yet?" Pearl asked.

"Nope." 

They stayed silent for a moment, taking the time to breathe. "I can't believe all of this happened." Bismuth said.

"Me neither."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bismuth, I've been thinking." Pearl caught her girlfriend's attention. "You're right, I think we should move in together. Somewhere new, near the school."

"Really?"

"Really."

Everything at that moment was perfect. Every second, though chaotic, was all worth it. Pearl didn't feel empty anymore. Every gap in her heart that Rose left, was filled by Bismuth. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but you can always hope. Hope that everything will be okay. And, in Pearl's case, everything is okay. More than okay in fact; perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, IT'S DONE!!!  
> So, I need some help...  
> 1) If you would like, feel free to leave one-shot ideas for Bismuth and Pearl + their gemlings  
> 2) I have sequel series' planned out for Willow (The light-colored bismuth) and Piper (The dark purple pearl). If I had to make ONE MORE prequel series on a gemling, which gem should it be? Options are Angel (the angel aura quartz), Annika (the ammolite), or Varley (the variscite).  
> Anyway, yeah! That's it! Tysm for joining me on this journey of my big brain baby <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Hope you enjoy it so far! (Also posted on Wattpad)


End file.
